


Remember how the first time Kanaya met her matesprit's family was at Passover?

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 420, F/F, Pesach | Passover, Seder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot wherein Kanaya joins the StriLonde family for a good old-fashioned Passover Seder. What, this isn't how your family does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember how the first time Kanaya met her matesprit's family was at Passover?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for HSWC2014 Bonus Round 1, "Remember that time when...?"
> 
> Props to [ceruleanbloods](http://ceruleanbloods.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.

“Why is this night diff’rent from all other nights?” said Mom Lalonde, slurring only slightly and sweeping her arm out in a theatric gesture. Her red wine sloshed in its glass, but miraculously did not spill on Mom’s starched white dress.

“On all other nights we become hideously drunk on clear liquors, but on this night only wine,” Rose muttered, stabbing at a matzah ball with the edge of her spoon. Kanaya nibbled awkwardly on the corner of a piece of matzah loaded with maror, then took a sharp breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes went wide, and jade green tears began to stream down her porcelain cheeks. Dave snorted into his wine glass, coming dangerously close to shooting Manischewitz out of his nose.

“Rose, your shiksa’s gettin’ schooled by the bitter herb here,” he deadpanned. At the mention of “herb,” Bro started to crack up, causing Mom to helplessly follow suit, leaving Rose with dark lips primly pursed and Kanaya sitting up ramrod-straight and making barely audible high-pitched noises.

“Yes, well, brother dearest, I shall take the most careful pains to remind you of the perils of certain herbs after you utterly fail to locate the afikomen thanks to the esteemed Broderick’s flourless chocolate cake. Speaking of, O paterfamilias, is it customary to wait until midnight to celebrate the ‘high holidays,’ or is your culture predictably lax about scheduling constraints?”

Kanaya, having come down from the dizzying effects of a horseradish overdose, gave Rose a puzzled look. Not that she was unaccustomed to Rose’s typically evasive phrasing, but it did smart a bit to be left out of a group joke. 

“April twentieth is a sacred day to the sufficiently cool members of human society,” Dave explained.

“A subjective metric, truly,” Rose said, sipping from her own glass. She fought back the urge to do a spit-take, and instead affected a saccharine smile rivaling the syrupy wine. “And, I was hoping you would enlighten me, why did you purchase an entire case of this swill?”

Bro and Dave exchanged an efficient fist-bump. 

“You wouldn’t get it, little sis,” replied Bro. “True multilayered irony is regrettably beyond the grasp of untrained minds.”

“Rose, can you remind me as to the definition of your human `irony’?” asked Kanaya sweetly. “I recall it had something to do with unskillfully lying in order to mask one’s true desires?”

Rose had to summon a discipline of Eldritch proportions to maintain her wry smirk instead of bursting out into a full-on grin, but she managed. 

“From the mouths of babes, it would seem,” she said, giving Bro a look that could cut glass, topped with an arched eyebrow. 

Kanaya squeezed Rose’s knee under the table. It would appear the customary religious meals of the human people were not so difficult to navigate after all!


End file.
